New Years Kiss
by amanda.dover
Summary: Amanda really isnt into getting drunk or even really being around people that are but when Chris Jericho takes a liking to her before a new years eve party and gives her a new years kiss at midnight some things happen including her falling her him. Will he change his drinking ways so he can be her sexy beast or will he just keep being his party hard self?


**I know this will suck but I'll give it my best shot! Before I begin the wildhorse saloon is a place I use to go to all the time when I lived in Nashville I never drink or smoke. I went there to line dance and listen to the bands and got to know so many great people!**

*Sitting in my living room alone on my laptop in my PJs on a chilly Wednesday night*

*When suddenly I go to Twitter and see this*

"JerryLawler - Gonna be a big new years eve party in Nashville tonight with Dustin Lynch playing at the world famous Wildhorse Saloon! One lucky fan will get lucky and have a chance to go hang out with me and all kinds of wwe superstars like Chris Jericho, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose just to name a few! All you have to do to win is be first to answer this trivia! In what year and what wwe ppv did Chris Jericho become the first Undisputed WWF _Champion? NO Googleing" (I know its long for twitter but please go with it lol Im making it up as I go!)_

 _*I quickly typed my answer * In 2001 at_ Vengeance. He defeated he defeated both "Stone Cold" Steve Austin and The Rock on the same night.

*I didnt even give it one thought that I would be picked to win so I just closed the page and went back to facebook*

*One of my friends on facebook then messaged me*

Friend: GO LOOK AT YOUR TWITTER!

Why?!

Friend: Just look you'll see!

Ugh ok ok!

*I go look and to my surprise*

"JerryLawler- Congrats Amanda! THAT IS CORRECT! YOU WIN! You get one ticket to go to the party and hang out with wwe superstars and a concert with Dustin Lynch!"

*I replied* OMG I cant believe this! I never win anything!

JerryLawler - Well you just did! We will see you tomorrow night! Oh and we also paying you a night at the Opryland Hotel!

Omg thank you! This is a dream!

JerryLawler -It isnt a dream and thank you for being a wwe fan!

*Sitting back not knowing how Im going to get to Nashville since I live in GA I message my friend on facebook again*

Omg I won! Idk how Im gonna get to Nashville cause I dont drive and have no one to take me :(

Friend: Message Jerry! Im sure he can get you a plane ticket!

No I cant do that either :( Im scared to and Id get so sick.

Friend: Please just message him :( It'll work out!

I'll try :(

*Goes to twitter and finds out he followed me and I direct message him*

Hey Jerry um thanks for the follow! Um I have a little problem...I dont drive and I dont fly :( Its a 3 hour drive from here. Do you know of a way I can get there?

Jerry: I sure do! I'll have someone pick you up in the morning!

Are you sure its not trouble for you to do that?!

Jerry: Of course not! I think you'll like this! We will see you then!

omg thank you so much!

Jerry: You're welcome!

*She then tells her friend everything that was said*

Friend: See?! Your gonna love this! Your so lucky! You better go pack and get rest! Have fun!

lol omg Im sure will! Your right! Goodnight!

*I get some things packed and ready then I get ready and go to bed*

*Lays thinking who will come pick me up til I fall asleep*

*I wake up feeling excited but very nervous*

*As I eat breakfast theres a knock at the door*

*Walks up very nervously* *Opens the door and my mouth drops open*

Dean: Um Amanda? Im your ride to Nashville!

Oh my god! *looks at him so shocked*

Dean: Yes Im Dean Ambrose! You know me right? I hear your a big fan!

Omg of course I know who you are!

Dean: Its ok to hug me I know you want to!

Omg! *Smiles big* *Hugs him*

Dean: What all bags are you taking I'll take them to the car!

*Leads him inside and shows him* Um these!

Dean: Only 3?

Yes! Only got the stuff I'll really be needing!

Dean: Well ok! *Gets them and loads the car*

I'll be ready after I get my shower!

Dean: Take your time!

*I take my shower and get dressed and come out*

Im ready :)

Dean: ok! Lets go! *Gets his jacket and we get in his car and he starts driving* So you excited?

Omg yes! Beyond excited. Do you know who all is gonna be at this party?

Dean: A lot of superstars. You a fan of Chris Jericho?

Yes! Hes one of my faves if not my fave lol

Dean: well hes gonna be there along with a lot of others!

Im so excited!

Dean: me too! You will have the time of your life!

*3 hours later we arrive at the opryland hotel*

Dean: *Opens the door and helps me out and gets my bags*

Thank you so much!

Dean: Your welcome! I may be a lunatic but I have manners lol

*Smiles* Im glad!

*Dean gets the key to my room and we walk down the hall. I look back at Dean to make sure hes on carrying my stuff when I accidentally bump into someone*

Omg Im so sorry that was my fault :( *I look up from his boots and tight jeans up to his sparkly blue eyes* *Gasp*

Chris: Oh no no It was me I was walking way too fast. Im sorry

Im the one that wasnt paying attention by looking behind me lol

Chris: *Smiles* Its ok really! So um Im Chris!

I know!

Dean: Your her favorite wrestler! *Dean yelled*

*Blushes* Dean!

Chris: Oh really?! *Smiles* How long you been a fan?

Oh since wcw!

Chris: Wow...thats a long time.

I been a fan since I was little. I still remember your first theme you came out to and that you was lionheart. I always loved your wrestling moves. Your so acrobatic and tough and funny and just amazing!

Chris: Well thank you! You're the one that won the ticket to the party right? Amanda?

Yes! I still cant believe I won!

Chris: *Smiles* Congrats! Its not a dream! This is real!

*We hug and he acted like he didn't wanna let go at first but then he let go and backed away*

Chris: You heard of my band Fozzy right?

Omg of course! Im in big country music fan but I love y'all and your music!

Chris: *Gets out a Fozzy CD from his pocket and signs it* Here you go beautiful

Omg I'll listen to it while I get ready for the party!

*While me and Chris talk in the hallway Dean takes my bags inside my room*

Chris: *Smiles* Me and Deans gonna go get ready ourselves! So I'll see you at the party?

Yes! See you at the party Jeri... I mean Chris

Chris: *Giggles* You can call me Jericho if you like! Or Chris whichever you wanna call me at the time. Before I go can I have your number?

*Looks shocked* Well I would but I don't have a cell phone

Chris: Well damn *Looks sad* I'll be back in a lil bit ok?

OK! I'll be getting things ready. *Goes in my room as Dean goes with Chris*

*Sitting on the bed trying to pick what I wanna wear tonight*

Chris: *Comes back and knocks*

*Opens it* Hey Whats up?

Chris: Well I have something for you! Can I come in?

Sure! *Lets him in*

Chris: Well its um *Hands me a box*

What is it?! *Opens it*

Chris: Its your very own cell phone...

CHRIS! I cant take this

Chris: Why not?! Please!

I wouldn't be able to pay for a plan for it

Chris: I have it taken care of please take it :( I want us to keep in touch. Please? It would mean a lot to me.

What? How would it mean anything to you? Im a just a fan :( Yeah Ive liked you since wcw but I don't see how that would make you wanna just keep in touch with me.

Chris: Please just do this. You seem different than the rest of the fans.

How?

Chris: Your just different from the rest of the fan girls. Your more surprised and legit. Your not being all like your expecting us to think your all that and special.

Chris of course Im not I don't think Im pretty for one and 2 I never get any special treatment and 3 I never feel special. Im use to just being overlooked and just a kid. Ive never did anything like this before. Ive never won a chance to be with the best wrestlers ever in my eyes!

Chris: *Hugs me*

Chris *Hugs him*

Chris: I wanna ask you something ok?

Oh lord what now Y2J lol

Chris: I want you to be my date!

WHAT! *Tears up* I cant

Chris: Why?

Im not pretty enough that's why. It'll make a scene people will point at you and laugh cause you have someone as ugly as me on your arm

Chris: No they wont! So what if they do anyway. I wanna make sure you have the best night ever. You deserve this. Im not even gonna drink tonight.

Chris *Tears fall* Please don't change yourself just to make my night good

Chris: *Wipes my tears with his thumbs* I want to. I really do.

I want it to be fun for you too I don't wanna keep you from having fun :'(

Chris: Oh I'll have fun believe me. Im more worried about you having fun. This night will be about you having fun.

Its about the new year Chris not me.

Chris: Well to me its about both but mainly making sure a sweet, pretty girl like you has a night of fun with her favorite wrestler. *Smiles* I am your favorite right?

*Giggles* Yes you are

Chris: haha!

Its Y2J BayBay!

Chris: That's right! *Flexes his arm* *Looks at me* Here is your new cell phone number and mine *Hands me a note* Put a cute pic of me as the picture that pops up when theres a call from me *Smiles*

Oh my god!

Chris: What! Make sure Im smiling *Giggles* We better get ready its getting late.

Omg its already almost 7. I lost all track of time.

Chris: *Smiles* I'll be back at 8. Then the limo will get there before 830. When we get there I wanna get you some dinner.

Chris you have the evening planned

Chris: *Smiles* Im sorry I just thought you'd be hungry.

I will *Giggles* Thank you Jericho

Chris: Anytime. Hey before I go. Don't wear make-up. Let your natural beauty show itself ok? Don't be scared of what people think. Let them keep being assclowns. If anyone says anything they are dealing with me. I don't give a rats ass either.

Chris you really don't have to

Chris: yes I do. *kisses my cheek* I'll see you in a bit! I may text you so get my number in there!

I will! Bye Jericho!

Chris: Bye beautiful.

*I stand there in complete shock trying to wrap my head around what just happened. I couldn't believe my favorite wrestler just flirted with me and treated me like I was special to him. I was melting cause I think hes also the most handsome and sexy wrestler in WWE lol*

*He leaves to get ready and I get my dress on and figure out my phone and put his number in*


End file.
